


Watching Them Kiss

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Babysitter (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Bee tells a scary story to Cole, one of a cult wanting his blood. But when he comes out aroused imagining the two girls kissing passionately, Bee and Allison put on more of a sexy show for the boy. Leading into a night of pleasure, using the young hunk as a toy.
Relationships: Bee/Allison, Bee/Cole (The Babysitter), Cole/Allison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Watching Them Kiss

"And then…" The voice was so close, dripping with sinister intent. A whisper right up against his ear, capable of sending a shiver down the young boy's spine. "He looked into the car, its insides burned to a crisp. And do you know what he found? Nothing. He gasps and then all of a sudden, the crazy girl jumps out and stabs the firefighter in the neck!"

On his other side came a scream, so high it was obviously fake. The young boy rolled his eyes looking to the red-head beside him, who had quickly broken down giggling before blowing bubbles with her wad of gum. A trait of the cheerleader that had become irritating fast, but who would listen to a twelve-year-old?

"How would she even survive the fire, Bee?" His attention turned back to a pretty blond girl sitting on the couch with a false pout, clearly bummed her scary babysitter story failed to scare the boy. "He burned her book and she burned too, she'd totally be dead. And what would she stab some random guy for? I get she's crazy but c'mon, Bee. She would have just left,"

Bee sat back on the couch muttering at the boy for poking plot holes in her horror story, and he heard something about changing the ending for next time. She rolled off the couch and got a bottle of vodka from the coffee table, then took a small swig of it. Allison took the bottle after her and had one too, only a bigger mouthful than her friend. Meanwhile, the boy between them rolled his eyes. Sincerely not understanding teenagers and alcohol.

"Sure you don't want any, Cole?" Bee giggled, tossing her blonde hair back.

"Can I go play video games now?"

"Ugh," Allison rolled her eyes at the young boy, "You said he'd be scared, Bee! He should be peeing his pants, not rocking a hardon!"

She pointed down to the younger boy's pants where a noticeable bulge had formed. Following down the finger, Bee's eyes locked onto the tent. Meanwhile, Cole was reaching for a pillow to cover his erection. It was too late, however, as both girls had seen his erection and started to giggle about it like the tipsy teenage girls they were. An action which brought a pink shade to his petite cheeks, while Cole's eyes lowered in embarrassment. Two high school girls had seen him erect. To a preteen boy, this was more or less the end of the world. All Cole wanted to do was run to his room and hide. Or more specifically, run to his room to hide and jerk off.

Whimpering, Cole covered himself with both hands.

"I think…" Bee slurred slightly, eyes beaming at Allison. She reached across Cole's chest and lightly ran her fingers along the other girl's thigh, "Cole liked seeing us kiss, babe,"

"Mmm," Moaning as the fingers traced her body, Allison leaned over. Her perky breasts pushed up against the young boy, who got ignored as the girls purred at each other. "Maybe he wants to see it again…"

"Maybe he does…" Bee purred back.

Cole's night started out nice, simple and above all sexy with a hot blonde highschool girl babysitting him for a weekend. They had fun, watched movies and had fun in the pool, where he got an eyeful of the girl wearing a hot red pair of underwear that showed off every inch of her flawless pale body. Her tits were bigger than any he'd ever seen, so round and perfect that it was amazing she didn't see his hardon sooner in those tight trunks. Watching her slowly strip down a pair of short shorts made Cole want to nut in those trunks within seconds.

He'd managed to get back to his room for a while and jerk off a load dreaming about her body, imagining her slender legs and voluptuous hips as the girl of his dreams rode his cock. In his mind, Bee would bounce in his lap moaning sweet nothings in his ear, telling Cole how she loved his big cock deep inside. He pictured her breasts jiggling when she rode it, how soft they would feel in his mouth and hands. In fact, all this imagery milked two jets of cum from his young cock.

Then she had invited over a friend, as many teenage girls do during babysitting. He'd expected a boyfriend to come along, since such a hot girl would surely have a hunky guy tapping that ass on the daily. But instead his jaw had dropped, opening the door to a stunning red-headed girl. Allison came inside with a smirk to the young boy and a playful wink, still dressed in her tight yellow cheerleading uniform that showed off all her curves a little too well. So, of course, there went another load all over Cole's pale chest that got wiped away by his thumb, then scooped up by his hungry tongue.

Once Allison arrived Cole was more or less ignored, left to his own devices upstairs as he jerked off thinking about the girls. They were down there getting drunk, knowing the boy was old enough to care for himself. However, once his cock ran dry and wrist began to hurt, Cole ventured downstairs and interrupted them, trying to chat with the two most beautiful girls who had ever stepped foot inside his house.

They weren't exactly thrilled to have a twelve-year-old boy between them, so quickly started on a horror story they used to scare off brats that wouldn't go to bed. Involving a satanic cult, a bunch of hot girls and drop dead sexy guys, nerd murder and worst of all needles. The fact this 'true story' happened to involve a little boy named Cole, that looked a lot like him, threw off the whole thing.

However, Cole wasn't listening to the story much. Rather, only one scene stayed in his mind.

The part of the story the girls demonstrated in real life. They had leaned over right in front of the boy and let their lips meet. Bee first kissed the left corner of Allison's lips, then the right. Their eyes were shut and Bee had Allison's face in her hands, knowing perfectly where to go without even looking. Bee licked her lips slowly, leaning towards her friend. Finally their lips really met for a deep kiss, while Cole watched from behind golden-brown hairs fallen just above his eyes. His pink lips open wide, but not as wide as his bright hazel eyes.

Allison raised a hand to Bee's cheek and opened her mouth for the girl, allowing her to kiss fully on the lips. No, not a kiss. Making out in front of a young boy. Tormenting him, teasing him, letting him know he would never get this. They kissed long and hard, until eventually Allison's tongue joined the battle, pushing out intending to slip past Bee's lips. She was stopped, however, by Bee's tongue.

Cole whispered to himself, feeling his throat dry up. The girls started to lick each other's tongue gently, eyes still shut. Then Bee's tongue pushed inside Allison's pink lips and their mouths locked again, tongues going to war inside. By now Bee's hands had slipped down to Allsion's waist, while the redhead held her neck. After a few long moments of Cole staring in suspense and shock, the kiss broke. Allsion's lip trapped between Bee's lips.

Then she bit Bee's lip, pulling it back until their lips met for another series of heated kisses. Finally they broke and Bee reached into her mouth, removing Allsion's gum. She pushed it back into the red-head's mouth, then moved onto the annoying black guy in the story and their kissing in real life ended. That's where Cole stopped listening.

Cock throbbing in his pyjamas.

"Oh god…" Cole whispered now, seeing their girls start leaning in towards his cheeks. Both inches away, breath warm on his cheeks, when they moved upwards and pressed the cute young boy between their breasts. He moaned softly, biting his lip as they duel motorboated him, just knowing they started to kiss once more.

Allison pushes her tongue inside Bee's mouth slowly, exploring the girl's mouth. Her fingers massaged Bee's neck, while the blonde's hands moved through Cole's silky hair. He was cute for a young boy, with perfect gold hair and bright eyes. Even if he was a little cocky and naive.

Cole tried to take a peek at them, but Bee tugged his hair. Her spare hand moved down along the boy's chest, then back up before inserting a finger into his mouth. In spite of his shock, the boy let her pump it in and out. Too focused on the sound of their tongues twisting and twirling to care about sucking a finger. She tasted like strawberries. So the boy moaned ever so softly, sucking Bee's finger like a cock and enjoying the softness of their tits on either side of his head.

Making out with a fiery passion, Allison claimed dominance over Bee's mouth. Her tongue pinned the blond's down then slipped in further, enjoying the sucking it received as they made out. Moaning aloud, a silky sound that sliced through Cole and made his body quake, Allison began to slip off Bee's jacket. Easing it down the girl's arms, leaving her in just the white shirt that hugged her body and showed off the details of Bee's body.

It didn't stop there, with the girls breaking their wet kiss before moving lower once more and hovering by Cole's cheeks.

"Did you like that, little boy? Bet you're a horny little fucker," Allison purred into his ear, causing Cole's lips to shake. He wanted to kiss her.

Cole moaned in response, mumbling a low 'yes…' under his breath. The boy sunk lower into the couch as their warm breath cascaded over his skin.

The girls looked over and smirked at one another, with Cole's golden hazel eyes shifting between them in confusion. His eyes full to the brim with awe and lust. Theirs too, but it seemed more directed at each other than to Cole. He couldn't care less as a moment later both high school girls leaned in and pressed their soft lips to either cheek.

Bee on his left and Allison on his right, both kissing the boy teasingly. One of them used their tongue to run along his cheek, but that wasn't the shocker. Rather, that came when Bee's hand caressed the young boy before guiding his lips to her own. Cole was in disbelief when her glossy lips pressed to his slim hot pink. He was expecting something chaste, or perhaps that hard but quick kiss that hunky guy got in their scary story.

To his surprise her lips stayed to his, pressed deeply. Allison stayed on Cole's cheek, kissing the boy teasingly while Bee made out with him. Both of their kisses were like sexual torment, flooding desire through Cole's entire body. Especially his young cock, which pulsed with a need more powerful than any he had felt before. Today alone he watched a girl strip, a hottie with an amazing body come into his house, two girls make out heavily, got tits against his face and now was kissing the girl of his dreams while another waited her turn by kissing his cheek.

Bee's lips twisted perfectly with Cole's, drawing the boy deeper into the ocean of dirty teenage lust. He could taste the thin, burning vodka on her lips mixing with her cherry lip gloss. A taste so bitter sweet that he moaned before melting into Bee. Completely helpless when her tongue pushed past his lips and ran across his own. Cole responded by flicking her tongue, only to be pinned down as she explored.

"Mm… oh my god-" Cole moaned when the kiss broke and Bee's tongue pulled away. His short hair had fallen back over his eyes, bringing more attention to his shining hazel orbs.

He wanted to kiss Bee again, but his face was guided over to Allison. She kissed him passionately, pressing their lips together. "Mph!"

Bee had tasted of cherry and a hint of liquor, only enough to make Cole's lips tingle. However, Allison's tasted nothing like Bee. Her lips were hot and stung with a heavy does of vodka that overpowered her strawberry-flavoured lips. Regardless, Cole moaned when her dominant tongue slipped inside his mouth. He didn't expect it to go so deep, feeling her brush against his throat. But that didn't stop the boy sucking away and putting his all into kissing her.

The kiss was hot and fast, with their wet lips sliding together and tongues lashing at each other in a battle for dominance. To no surprise Allison won, pinning Cole down and shoving her tongue in deeper. But Cole didn't fight. His eyelids fluttered shut and he melted like butter, leaning into Allyson's body and lips.

While he wasn't looking, Bee slipped out of her off-white tee, dropped it on the floor then wiggled her short shorts a little lower. Once more revealing her scantily clad body to the teenager, once Allison broke the kiss and directed his eyes over.

"Holy shit-!" Cole said, then covered his mouth. Not entirely sure why though, as he had just made out with these two beautiful girls. Swearing was nothing.

"You like this, little perv?" Pushing out her chest highlighted the size of her breasts, the gorgeously round marshmallows formed of the softest clouds. That tight red bra left nothing to the imagination, with her hard nipple peeking through the fabric best they could. Every fibre in the boy's body wanted to force Cole over there and make him suckle them. "You know it's normal for the boy to remove the girl's bra… so…"

Cole's hazel eyes slowly widened at her arousing command, and he felt Allison shift her weight off allowing him to move. Bee laid back against the couch arm as Cole crawled over to her. One of his hands traced lightly along Bee's side, moving up until his fingers brushed against the bra. Following along the bottom, Cole brushed against Bee's fair skin and made the girl shiver slightly. Usually boys were far too eager to take this slow, skipping over the sensual and right to the dirty. But this boy was in utter awe of her. He tendering unclasped her bra, even giving a look seeking approval first that Bee felt was the most dorky thing he had ever done.

Licking his lips, Cole watched as the bra loosened. Although hesitant, the boy with golden eyes and perfectly pink lips leaned in closer to take the bra between his teeth. A move that had the girls smirking. "Good boy."

The red fabric fell to the floor leaving Cole able to stare at Bee's stunning beauty. Her bare chest was sexy beyond measure, with perky breasts that Cole wanted to worship for as long as he could. These urges became so powerful that Cole couldn't help but capture a nipple between his lips and suck on it tenderly.

"Ooooh look at the little horndog go!" Allison leaned on Cole's back, kneading her breasts into his pyjamas. From the squishiness Cole could tell she too was bare chests. When she took her uniform off, the boy didn't know. "Suck on 'em hard! Maybe give Bee a little bite… I heard she likes that,"

Cole was in disbelief as he sucked on Bee's tit. His teeth scraped against her soft skin, closing around her nibble very lightly and only for a moment. When she moaned it made him throb. Knowing he could really pleasure Bee, Cole bit down harder. A sharp spike of pain rushed through Bee but it was quickly washed away by the euphoric feelings that rocked her systems.

There should have been another moan, but Allison had swallowed the sound in a kiss. If not for the two teenage girls being drop dead sexy, Cole would have been jealous.

His tongue explored the nipple slowly while his other hand clasped the ignored breast, neither going without Cole's lustful attention. One he sucked with skill enough to make her moan, while the other Cole explored with his palm. Squeezing her breast just to feel how soft Bee was. Like a marshmallow squished between his fingers.

"Mmm…" He hummed, "Bee…"

Allison pushed him back down onto the girl. Watching smugly as Cole licked along Bee's breast, before capturing the nipple in his mouth. She felt up the boy beneath his shirt with a purr, tracing along Cole's smooth hips letting him suck on Bee as much as he liked. Little did Allison notice, the boy had gotten a little cocky in shoving a hand down Bee's short shorts. His finger rubbed up and down the wet folds, applying pressure but not slipping inside. Sucking on the pink nipple harder, the teenager sunk his teeth in.

Bee let out a cry of pleasure as the boy used this double assault. Her hips grinded, wishing he would just push inside already. Instead of begging a teenager, however, Bee pulled Allison into another slutty kiss. Swirling their tongues together with a silky moan.

As they kissed, Allison fingered Cole's tee. She tugged it over his smooth body, lifting the white fabric over the boy's head. Cole only stopped sucking Bee's breasts for a moment, before his tongue was attacking the nipples once more. Meanwhile, both girls ran their slender fingers over his chest. Shockingly, the dorky dirty-blond boy had some decent muscle.

"Whoa!" Allison exclaimed. "Kid's got abs…"

"Where'd you get those, Cole?" Bee grinned, feeling up Cole's muscular chest. His soft moans made her smirk grow. "Thought you'd be flat as a board down there."

Blushing, the boy choked on his words. "I-I work out! S-so what? Think they're hot or s-something?"

"Very…" The girls purred in unison, using such a slutty tone that it made his cock jump.

Allison's hand felt down along Cole's chest, eventually dipping inside his pyjama pants. Her fingers wrapped around his length as the boy gasped into Allsion's ear. "And what's this like? Mmm… doesn't feel too bad for a kid your age. I think."

Neither girl had to say anything, but they knew what came next. They pushed Cole back onto the couch then both worked down his pants, tossing them aside. Cole gasped being left in a pair of deep red boxer briefs that framed his toned bubble butt nicely. Not to mention it showed off the shape of a decently sized cock twitching inside, ferociously trying to escape its prison of fabric. The girls palmed over the length, and Cole arched up with groans of pleasure. Their nails ran down the throbbing member then swirled around Cole's balls. Tormenting him with pleasure.

A long, heavy breath passed through his slim lips, drawing in his chest; Cole's body became tight as their claws sent shivers up his spine. The lean boy's fingers dragged along the smooth leather couch. His teeth clenched and hips buckled, needily thrusting into Bee and Allison. Everything felt spring-loaded, ready to burst and yet there was no release.

As Cole jerked beneath their hands, the girls shared an evil grin.

"Do you want us, Cole?" Bee hissed, the blonde's cherry lips hovering an inch from his ear. Her sweet, warm breath washed over his olive skin. She smelled of alcohol mingled with a fruity essence that made Cole lean towards her.

"Y-yes?" He said, almost like a question.

Allison brought her arms in close, squeezing her large breasts. She pushed her lip out, too, but all the boy could focus on was her tits. "Aww… I don't think the widdle guy weally wants us, Bea!"

"I do!" Cole shouted.

Before he could say anything else, Bee's tongue ran the length of his lips before pushing past them. While he was distracted, Allison pulled his pants lower, allowing Cole's cock to pop free like a spring. It pulled back, caught by his waistband then slapped hard against Cole's waist.

"Oh, look at this…" She purred, wrapping a hand around it.

Allison's hand felt like silk, forcing Cole to moan into Bee's lips which the girl promptly swallowed. Pumping up and down Cole's cock, Allison purred in his ear. While waiting she jerked the boy off, all the while moving closer and closer towards his lips. Brushing against his lips but instead pressing to Bee's; The girls leaned into each other with fiery passion, twisting together with a slutty moan. Allison was obviously skilled at this, as she kept stroking Cole and began rubbing his trembling cock-head with her thumb. Massaging the precum into it.

"Mmph!" The boy moaned, arching up. Humping Allison's hand. But it only got worse - or better - for him when Bee's fingers wrapped around his base with a light squeeze. "Ungh! Oh shit… Bea… Allison!"

The girls' tongues swirled together in a sensual dance of passion while each girl worked their hands the length of his dick. Squeezing and stroking, rubbing his precum in, even scooping some off and applying it to their wet tongue kiss.

"Oh my god that's so hot…" He moaned. "I- I really want to fuck you both-!"

Neither listened. They continued to make out for another minute, before breaking with a pant. Both out of breath and awestruck over their own kiss. Slowly attention returned to Cole, the boy whose cock was being pumped by their manicured hands.

"Really, Cole?" Bee said in a lustful purr. She swung a leg over the boy and made riding motions. One hand on the couch, the other on her tit, head thrown back as she moved up and down moaning. "You think you can fuck a girl like this, Cole? Make me feel like a fucking goddess?"

"You…" He gulped, tentative hands moving to Bee's hips. Rubbing Bee's curvaceous hips. "You are a goddess…"

"Oooh, he's a little charmer!" Allison chimed before making out hard with Cole. "I think I'll let you fuck me, cutie!"

She peeled off her almost skin-tight cheerleader top, letting her 32D tits fall free. Surprisingly, Allison wore no bra beneath. Cole couldn't stop staring, or leaning towards them. Allison allowed him to capture a nipple. Cole started by giving it a sloppy kiss before licking all around the perky nub. Sucking on her chest with a moan of passion.

While the boy was distracted, Bee peeled her red panties open to reveal her soft pink pussy. Dripping wet with a light shimmer. She aimed Cole's tip to her opening, rubbing his throbbing mushroom head against her pussy. Bee raised her hips up, then pushed down expertly taking Cole inside. Sinking down the full length of his young cock, taking him to the balls in one agonisingly slow movement. Her hips wiggled as Bee made him grind against her inner walls, tightly clenching the young cock. Listening to Cole gasp around Allison's breast, Bee purred. Beginning to ride the boy's cock, moving slowly along his length to bury it deep inside her hot pussy. Feeling it throb inside, radiating a gentle heat.

Cole was in disbelief. If it weren't for his hand caressing Bee's hip and Allison's ass, or having that tight hole around his dick with a nipple between his teeth, this could have all been a dream.

When she pulled off, leaving only the slim pink head trapped inside, Cole suddenly gave a sharp thrust. It surprised Bee, who moaned out softly. A shiver ran up her spine feeling it deep in there, then the member withdrew. Bee followed it down, sliding back onto Cole.

"Mmm… not bad, Cole!" She cooed, riding his cock deep. Teasing him by taking it at a slow pace, drawing slow groans from his slim lips.

Allison was moaning as the boy's teeth grazed across her nipple, running lightly over the pink flesh and tugging at it. Her hands ran through Cole's hair like golden-brown rivers, pulling him closer to her chest. Cole sucked hard on her nipple, hungrily nipping at it.

Thrusting up hard into Bee, Cole was in a world of pleasure. Pushing deep inside her, pounding her harder with each thrust.

Bouncing on that boy's dick, Bee let her head back. Her blond hair flowing down catching the light. Rocking on Cole's dick harder, she slammed down on the length and made her slutty ass jiggle under the force. Tightly hugging his dick as she rode it. Impaling herself with a loud moan that echoed around the living room. Rivalled only by the sounds escaping Allison from Cole's lustful touch; He was young and inexperienced, but his eagerness to pleasure them was appreciated. So often it was a guy or two roughly trying to dominate them in the sac.

Cole's hands shifted all over the girls; Rubbing both their hips to feel their curves, palming over their juicy breasts, giving their silky asses good squeezes. After slipping a hand under Allison's tiny skirt, he discovered her wetness. No panties to hide it.

Allison felt the boy's fingers shove inside her pussy, hooking around and pressing on a spot that made her squeal. In his arousal, Cole started to ram Bee's pussy and finger fuck Allison.

"Why don't you sluts kiss? Or I'll tell my parents," He said in a burst of confidence. It actually seemed to make them aroused getting demanded.

'Oh you won't be telling anyone anything…' Bee smirked internally before winking at the young boy. "We wouldn't want you telling anyone now would we big boy…"

She leaned over and captured Allison in another heated kiss, sucking face with her hot cheerleader bestie. Feeling each other's nearly naked bodies as they made out roughly. Moaning down each other's throats, the whole time one riding Cole's throbbing cock and the other taking his fingers deep. Tongues explored each others' mouths, but Allison became submissive to the kiss when Cole scissored her wide open. Allowing Bee to grab her cheeks and smash their lips hard.

"Oh my god!" Cole grunted, fucking deep. "Yeah make out you sluts… Suck her tongue while I pound your pussy!"

Bee teasingly broke the kiss, then pulled off the cock and let it slap the boy's waist. "Oh, you can pound my pussy more later. I think Allison needs a turn, and you should eat me out, kid. Like that? You want to tongue my pussy?"

Cole's cock twitched out of control. "Oh fuck! Yes!"

"I think he might be interested in tonguing your sweet pussy…" Allison smirked, while reaching over and giving the young boy's cock a few strokes.

"So sh-should I lay down?" Cole moaned, humping her hand.

"Is the little boy going to make us do all the work, is he…" Allison purred, pulling the younger boy in and burying his face in her large breasts. Keeping him between them for a few moments as his cock grinded against her.

With a grunt, Cole took the challenge. He turned Allison around and bent her over the couch, pulling her ass back by the hips then lifting her skirt over her pale ass. Smirking as he drove his cock deep inside her dripping wet pussy, feeling her tightness clenching his dick. "Ungh, so s-slutty… not earring any panties! You are just begging for dick!"

The girl nodded eagerly as he rammed deep.

"Yeah take my cock you dirty slut! So fucking tight and hot!"

Allison moaned low as she pushed along his dick, enjoying the teenager inside. Then a hand palmed up over her spine, reaching upwards until he curled his hand into her orange hair. Suddenly he gave her hair a hard tug, while ramming roughly inside. "Oh fuck! He's good at this, Bee…"

"Mhm… he's a good baby fucker… could work on his dirty talk some…" Bee smirked, reaching out and running her hand over his skin. "Way too innocent…"

"S-shut up, slut!" Cole blushed, tugging Allison's hair. Using it as leverage to pound the cheerleader's tight pussy, hammering deeper inside the tight wet walls.

"Make me baby… show me what kind of a man you are." Bee purred into his ear.

Cole took her by the hair and smashed their lips together, kissing Bee with intense passion. Pounding Allison while their tongues battled for dominance. He reached down and grabbed her ass then pulled Bee closer to him. "Time to taste that pussy…"

He pulled out of the girl then laid back on the couch, holding his cock up for Allison to reclaim her seat.

Bee straddled up on his face, taking him by surprise. A pussy hovering over his face, dripping sweet juices down onto his waiting tongue; Bee lowered down onto Cole, pressing her slit on his tongue and beginning to rub against it. He lapped at her pussy, collecting her sweet juice in his mouth. Their moans became one as Cole ate her out eagerly, desperate for Bee's taste. Allison took the opportunity to take his dick back, impaling herself on Cole's young length.

Fucking up into Allison, Cole moaned. His hum vibrating inside Bee as his tongue flicked around for the deepest taste he could manage. Overloaded with pleasure.

"Fuck… I'm so close!" He grunted low.

Allison and Bee smirked as they kissed deeply, each riding him hard. Using the boy only as a tool for their own pleasures, since a cock would always feel better than rubbing and fingering each other. They had a lot to teach this boy. At least he warned them, neither wanted his cum in their pussies.

Slowly the cheerleader pulled off his length, causing him to whine at the loss. Bee rode his face for a little longer, then pulled away.

The girls tugged him up into the right position, where they both could get down between his legs. Their talented tongues flicking his cock, making the boy gasp.

"O-oh my gosh, what are you doing-!?" He moaned.

"Making you cum!" Allison grinned, suckling on his tip. She and Bee's tongues bathed the length, sucking at its sides and tormenting the head. Feeling it twitch and throb as he cried out passionately for mercy. Thrashing from side to side, moans leaking from his lips. Abs flexing and loosening as the edge came near, but the girls didn't listen. They just worked Cole's dick as he moaned. Up until finally he shot.

Hot ropes of teenage spunk began to coat their sexy faces, getting on Bee's tongue and Allison's chin. She licked it up. Cole just kept pumping out cum, painting them with his load. So much it dripped from their faces, a struggle for them to lick it all up.

The girls sighed in content as they licked up his cum, sharing it with deep kisses.

Cole, on the other hand, tapped his cock to their cheeks. "So… round two?"

Bee chuckled before smirking. "Oh baby… you aren't even finished with round one."


End file.
